Bloodsoaked bond
by yuki shizuka-kuran
Summary: Yuki o.c finally declares her true feelings towards the most important person in her life...


Blood-soaked bond

Rima stood there, staring at the open window, hoping for an explanation. Why would a pureblood like Kaname do such a feat? She felt a pair of cold hands securely hold her by the waist. "Rima?" Shiki asked the spaced out Rima. She could not manage to give out even a small sound. "We should let him be. I know my cousin; he must have a reason why he would do such a thing." Shiki whispered, consoling Rima.

*****

Kaname stood motionlessly in the middle of Cross Academy's garden, still holding the unconscious person tightly as if the person would break if he loosened his grip.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked blankly at the person holding her. She didn't understand anything, all she knows is that the person holding her smelled delicious. Tempting her.

"Did you have a good rest? …Yuki?" Kaname asked the dumbfounded girl.

Her throat is dry, her breath, deep and coarse. "K…Kaname" it is all the girl could say. Kaname held her closer. She sank deeper and deeper in his arms, intoxicated by the thirst that overwhelms her. "It's ok. There is no need for you to hold back. I know what you want, what you long for" at that, Yuki sank her fangs into his nape.

Kaname can feel his blood being suck and drunk by the girl he held so close. The pain he felt from the bite made him feel somehow relieved. This pain felt so real, so genuine. He doesn't resent this pain, in fact he liked it. He may be wrong that this is what Yuki wanted; perhaps it is the other way around. Perhaps he is the one who longs for this, maybe it is his own hunger he is satisfying.

Yuki paused and glanced up to Kaname. She felt her thirst defeated and her discomfiture lessened. "Where is Shiki? I have to tell him something… important…" Yuki catechized the beautiful person in front of her. "He is… with Rima. Let's leave them alone…" Kaname retorted, trying to take yuki's attention away from Shiki. "but I want to see Shiki now!" an irritated Yuki demanded.

Kaname hugged Yuki tighter. "it is best to leave him." Trying to convince himself as much as he wants to convince the irritated girl.

Yuki can feel Kaname's breath as he held her. She tried to defeat the growing irritation that engulfed her. She couldn't help but be burned up. How can she not stop this feeling? His perfect clear skin showed distress. How can she allow herself make Kaname feel distress? Yuki blamed herself and thought of ominous and self-hurting things that might as well serve as her punishment.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Kaname noticed Yuki's sudden change of mood. " Do you really want to see Shiki? I just don't want you to be hurt. Shiki chose Rima…." "…and you are happy about it…" Yuki cut Kaname. " Hnn… I guess no one really cares. Shiki only tolerated my desperate attempts to get him because I am a pureblood…. He couldn't oppose me… no one can. No one can love me for real. When I tell them to love me… they have no choice." Kaname sensed Shiki and Rima leave. He Stood up, carried Yuki and walked back to the Dorms. Yuki heaved a sigh but let Kaname get his way. They reached Kaname's room. He set Yuki on his bed and locked the doors.

Yuki looked up as Kaname returned and sat at the edge of the bed. She still wanted to continue their debate. She is too annoyed to rest. Kaname looked intently at the irritated Yuki and smiled. "what is it that you do not get? Yuki, you cannot have Shiki, he isn't fit. He is not like us." "That is what is wrong with you! I told you… it doesn't matter what his rank is! Why do you instigate and goad that there isn't anyone I should love but you! Just because you are a pureblood and we should follow the rules!" Yuki raised her voice.

"It is not just because of that rule. I love you because you are you, my precious Yuki. I love you for no other reason. I love you." Kaname declared smiling with his eyes so tender that Yuki felt herself melting. Yuki controlled herself. She couldn't let herself show it in front of anyone, especially not him. She took a deep breath and lowered her head.

After minutes of silence that seemed like forever, Yuki is ready. "there is… something wrong with me…" she looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "…I am in love with my own brother…" after saying this, she felt as if she is relieved of a weight that has been hanging on her shoulders. She didn't know how she managed to say it. How he would react if he found out was out of the question. Kaname's face brightened, "what is wrong with that? It is the truth isn't it? Then it isn't wrong. We were born for each other after all." Upon hearing these words, Yuki can feel her heart melt. Her eyes burned as the tears fell.

Kaname moved closer. He kissed Yuki and Yuki kissed him back. Yuki felt the pressure of his body against hers. She wanted to hold him tightly, to never let go of this moment that seemed like a dream. She wanted it to stay forever because she knows by the time she let go; she would have to face the consequences of her actions. but it doesn't matter anymore, she has the one thing she wishes for… she has Kaname. She loves Kaname and Kaname loves her. What more could she possibly wish for…


End file.
